You Belong With Me
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' song... Hey everyone! I am still doing Not Gonna Hold Back Anymore, but because I've been so busy with my Diploma in Digital and Interactive Games I haven't really been in the mind-set to continue the next chapter. I know what to write, so don't worry, I'll update soon. But, for now, as an apology for making you all wait. Enjoy! R&R!


"Heather, I said I'm sorry! Well, what else can I say – you won't believe me when I apologise, and I've already taken you out on two dates this week to make up for it! No, I'm not trying to say that, what I'm trying to say is… Really? You're really going there? Heather, you're being ridiculous! Yes, you are! Because you're over-reacting! It was a joke between Fishlegs and I, an inside joke, so I shouldn't be held responsible for you not understanding it and taking it the wrong way! No, I shouldn't because the joke had nothing to do with you! Heather!" Hiccup argued back and forth with his girlfriend over the phone.

Now, I usually kept out of dramatic affairs, but tonight he had his window open so I could hear it through my own barely-open one. I sighed heavily as I took a good guess as to what they were arguing about.

Fishlegs and Hiccup had been friends since middle school, so they'd naturally have at least one or two inside jokes. Obviously, Heather had been near-by when they exchanged a said inside joke and taken it the wrong way and thought they were talking about her when really that wasn't the case. And, because she is stubborn, I'm going to guess this joke took place earlier this week and Heather was either yet to understand that it really didn't involve her or she just wanted to take advantage of the situations and squeeze as many dates out of Hiccup as possible because she knows he'll pay for everything no matter what it is if she tells him that there's a possibility she'll say she forgives him at the end of the night.

You know, I really wish that he would just break up with her. She doesn't appreciate him, in fact she takes advantage of him! She doesn't get his sense of humour, or his music taste, or how being sarcastic and witty is just in his nature! She doesn't get him, and it's not only sad but also maddening as to why he doesn't just dump her already because she'll never… Just… Get him, you know? She just sees a desperate boy that would do anything (including pay for everything she wanted) for her because she's his girlfriend and constantly tells him that he won't get any better than her so that he won't ditch her…

It's positively frustrating and depressing that he lets himself be lowered to her level. Can't he see that he's the one who's perfect and she is the one who won't get any better than him? Sometimes, I wish he'd just wake up… Realise that she's not for him… That… That I am… I know him, I get him, we've known each other practically our whole lives and we have the same taste in almost everything… We've made a ton more happy memories than he's made with Heather… And yet, he prefers her…

This is the only thing I don't understand about him… Why he doesn't just ditch her for someone else that will get him – even if it's me… He deserves better… He should know that… But it's confusing as to why he is letting Heather put him down like that… I thought for sure Hiccup was more stubborn than that…

Why can't he see that he doesn't belong to Heather?

He belongs with anyone but her… Well… No… He belongs with me, but I would be willing to ignore that if he ditched Heather for someone who just gets him and wouldn't force him to ignore his friends in favour of her!

He rarely talks to Fishlegs anymore, let alone me, and when he does stuff like this happens!

I wish she would just release the hold she has on him already…

"… You're being ridiculous. The joke had nothing to do with you, I'm sorry if you thought it did when it really didn't, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Heather." Hiccup said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he sat on his bed with a huff and hung up the phone before his girlfriend could say anything more.

I frowned.

I grabbed the large sketch pad beside my bed and a black marker. I wrote my message and then waited for him to realise I was staring at him and look over before showing him the message.

_YOU OK?_

He gave me a tired smile before grabbing his own big sketch pad and then wrote his reply. When he showed it to me I saw he'd written in a blue marker.

_**TIRED OF HER DRAMATISING EVERYTHING.**_

I wrote my reply to that, giving him a sad face when I showed it to him.

_WHY DO YOU STAY WITH HER THEN?_

Hiccup paused for a moment, before giving me a defeated look and shrugged his shoulders. I looked dow to write that he deserves better, but when I looked up again I saw he'd shut his windows and his curtains were shut.

I sighed heavily, before deciding that I needed to get out of the foul mood I've gotten myself into. I got up and went over to my iPod touch resting in it's speaker dock and I went into my music. I put on the playlist of music I love and Heather hated and turned it up. I grabbed a near-by brush on my vanity – fully aware but still glanced in the mirror briefly to see that I had my chunky glasses on and I wore old baggy clothes that did nothing but hide my figure and that I was barefoot – and pretended to sing into it to the song playing as I danced around my room.

When I was satisfied and feeling better, I turned off the music as I let out a big yawn. I then turned off the light and made my way to bed – flopping onto it and then worming my way under the sheets.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like my light.

A few days later, right after school ended, I sat on the school steps to read a book whilst I waited for my mother to come pick me up. Everyone else was in a frenzy to get home, but luckily none of them bumped me or interrupted me.

"Astrid!" I heard a voice.

Well, almost no one interrupted me.

I turned to see it was Hiccup. He was coming out of the school building and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I gave him a timid smile back. He usually didn't speak to me at school anymore, so I was kinda nervous as to what he wanted…

"Hey there, stranger." I greeted as Hiccup came and sat down next to me.

"Hey to you, too. What are you up to?" He asked, eyes drifting to my book.

"I'm reading, what's it look like?" I remarked cheekily.

"Looks like you're trying to avoid conversation with everyone again, miss anti-social." Hiccup cracked a hint of a grin.

"I'm not anti-social!" I argued. He raised a brow in amusement. "I just… Need a few drinks before a conversation with anyone here becomes interesting." I continued, scrunching my nose up. Hiccup let out a laugh before giving me a genuine smile.

Gods, doesn't he know how bright or contagious his smiles are? I swear, he could light up this whole town with one of those babies. He's got my heart melting over here because of it… Although, despite my attraction to it, I do realise how long it's been since I last saw one… He rarely gives any genuine smiles anymore… In fact, it only became a rarity after Heather sunk her claws into him.

"You're funny for a nerd, you know that?" He beamed.

"Nerd? Oh no, I am not a nerd. I merely take reasonable measures to ensure I get good grades so that I don't fail and wind up with a job at a fast-food chain after graduation. I'd like to do my dream job, thank you very much." I informed him. "And, anyway, if you're gonna be calling me a nerd then I'm gonna be calling you a dork." I smirked as his face was dumbstruck for a moment.

"A dork? Astrid, I'm not a dork. I'm a jock." Hiccup said slowly, as if talking to a child. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the running back for our team. That's not a jock, that's a scared dork." I teased. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so setting the school record for fastest runner in football makes me a scared dork? Oh, Astrid. I've been so terribly blind as to think I was really a jock. I would be nothing but lost without you." He drawled sarcastically.

"So you finally admit it! Mwahaha!" I attempted to cackle. "Jock boy admits he is nothing without this nerd! Now, for my final performance, I shall make hell freeze over!"

"Okay, one: you just admitted we were jock and nerd, two: are you being sarcastic? That's my territory, and three: how are you planning on making hell freeze over when you are so timid?" Hiccup asked, eyebrows shot up in mirth.

"Shut up, yes I am so deal with it and it's always the quiet ones… They're the most bat-shit crazy." I said, smiling as I wiggled my eyebrows for effect. He laughed again.

Man, it's so easy to talk to Hiccup… But with other guys, it's like… Just no.

"I'll take your word for it. It's such a miracle how no guy has snatched you up yet – you're charming, in a stubborn kind of way, and you're not too bad-looking and you're apparently bat-shit crazy and also you seem to just be full of tender-filled violence! What more could a man want, yet you're somehow still single!" He joked. My jaw dropped.

Then I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! See? Just adorable." He yelped, wincing as he nursed the spot I'd hit him for a moment.

"I'm single because I choose to be. Plus, guys don't exactly go for the nerds. They usually go for the cheerleaders or populars. I don't care, though. I'm me and I love it! I mean, I have such an incredible fashion sense!" I gestured to myself with a goofy expression.

I wore what I usually wore; a steel-grey cropped short-sleeved cardigan over a stripy blue tank top, navy blue leggings under red leather skirt with silver studs lining down it with a matching red belt only it had skulls instead of studs on it, brown small-heeled boots &amp; my chunky glasses. I always kept my hair in a thick braid, with my bangs hanging out and my right-parted fringe dangling over my left eye.

Hiccup, however, wore his worn-out dull green jeans, a brown sweater over a green v-neck dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown belt, brown sneakers &amp; a dark grey watch on his left wrist. His hair was always an untameable mess on his head… He also sported freckles and his front top teeth were also a bit big… But, to me, it was a sexy combo.

"Right…" Hiccup said slowly, my guess is he doesn't wanna be hit again.

I hit him anyway.

"Ow!" He yelped again.

"Anyway," I started, giggling. "What about you? Still with Heather or are you on the market again?" I asked. Hiccup seemed to stiffen for a moment and stare at the stairs in front of us.

"Still with Heather. She may be a drama queen, but she's a good girl." He said. For a moment, I thought he was talking to himself.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" I asked. I hoped he caught on that I meant is really okay with still being with her.

"I'm fine." He said, turning to give me a fake smile.

"You know I know you better than that, Hiccup. I know when you're lying. I made you laugh and smile earlier. You haven't really done those since you started dating Heather. Why are you with her, when she's your polar opposite in every way and puts you down so much? You deserve better than her. You need to be able to happy with who you're dating or else you're gonna end up being miserable all your life… And you know why she even bothers with you, right? She's taking advantage of you… You need to figure out if you really like Heather or if you really like the idea of liking her." I told him. Hiccup sighed, knowing I was right.

"I know, I know… I do need to figure this out… But at the same time she hasn't done anything to hurt me, yet, so I don't see the need to dump her." He said. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Wait… So, you're waiting for her to cheat on you because you know she will eventually? That's why you won't dump her?" I asked, not sure if that's stunningly genius or infuriatingly stupid.

"Keep your voice down… I don't know for sure she will, but I have my suspicions… And isn't it better to wait until she makes a big enough mistake like cheating on me and have everyone understand that cheating was the last straw rather than to act now and have everybody tell me to get over myself just because she wouldn't change herself to be better suited to me?" He asked.

I blinked.

"Hiccup, I can see your point, but… What does everyone else have to do with your happiness? I think Heather has warped you a bit. You used to be like me before you joined the football team – a nerd that didn't care about what other people thought and was happy – but now you're more like her in the way that suddenly what everyone thinks is important and you're not happy anymore. Being with her isn't good for you, Hiccup. You don't belong with her." I told him, concern all over my face.

"Oh? And you suddenly know who I belong with, now? When you, yourself, don't know who you belong to?" He asked, snippy. I knew he gave me attitude because I hit the nail in the head. Even so, that hurt… I bristled.

"Of course I know who I belong with. And I know who you belong with, too… I've been trying to tell you for the last 5 years… But you turned a deaf ear on me because of Heather! For years, Hiccup, I've been trying to tell you but you turned me down in favour of someone that makes your life a living hell! So don't you dare go getting snippy at me for your own short-comings! You turned your back on me!" I hissed at him, feeling tears flood my eyes as I looked at him with sadness and rage. Hiccup looked stunned and horrified. I stood up and put my book in my brown satchel, seeing my mother pull up in the parking lot. "Don't talk to me again until you wake up from the nightmare you're living in!" I said, before I ran over to my mother's car and got in.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Not now, mother! Just take us home, please!" I requested, closing my eyes to block everything out.

"Okay, okay! Just… Talk to me when you're ready to, okay?" She asked softly, as I felt the car move.

"Okay…" I muttered, just as softly.

The rest of the day and night, after that when we got home, I'd spent in my room with the curtains closed.

Two months passed and Hiccup was still yet to talk to me. Before I knew it, it was the last game of the year and later on it was the homecoming dance. I wasn't going to go to the dance, but I was going to the game. I always did. Even if I told Hiccup not to talk to me, that didn't mean I stopped supporting him. I'd always support him.

I was on the last row, the top row, of the bleachers. Everyone was chanting for our home team – the Berk Vikings – and some were standing but most were sitting down. I had a good view.

Hiccup was just about to win us the game, running with the ball to goal, when my eyes drifted and I saw something very… Predicted but horrifying, to say the least.

Little miss Cheerleader Vice-Captain Heather was making out with Dagur – the "injured" running-back for the opposing team, whom is bizarrely named the Uglithug Berserkers – over by the Berk team's entry gate.

My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged.

Her boyfriend was about to win the game and she's not only not paying attention or cheering him on but she's also making out with his rival?!

What the hell?!

Loud buzzers went off, signalling the Hiccup had scored and the game was over. I whipped my head around to see that Hiccup was looking around a few feet away from them – a high chance he was looking for Heather.

I felt sick to my stomach, I knew I couldn't stay here. I quickly got up and weaved my way through the crowd and exited the school stadium. From there, I glanced back briefly at the stadium with a heavy heart before making my way home.

I couldn't stay because I knew that seeing Hiccup's reaction would gut me. He may have guessed it would happen eventually, but no one is ever really prepared for the exact time of finding out that you're being cheated on happens. Hiccup will most-likely be shattered that she's done this to him, even if he tries to tell himself that he was expecting it.

When I got home, after half an hour, I just went up to my room and locked my bedroom door behind me. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I then decided, instead of going to the homecoming, I'd study.

I grabbed my things and spread them out on my bed. I was about to sit on my bed when I looked to my curtains.

They were closed, but even I knew that Hiccup would need a friend.

I opened my curtains and then sat on my bed and began studying.

I was able to get two-thirds of my work done before I heard something TAP my window. I looked up in surprise and saw that Hiccup was closing his window, but was giving me a timid smile.

I blinked in confusion as I got up from my bed to go over to my window and look down.

Outside, from what I could see, on the grass below my window was… Wait a second, was that an empty pen refill?

I looked back up at Hiccup with a bewildered expression. He shrugged sheepishly and sat on his bed. He then held up his sketch pad and marker with a slight begging look. I pursed my lips.

So, he wanted to talk now, eh?

Well, I never told him he couldn't talk to me again, ever…

I hesitantly went and sat on my bed and grabbed my sketch pad and marker. I then opened up a fresh page and looked at him expectantly.

He smiled so big that I wondered if his cheeks hurt.

He then got to writing.

**_YOU'RE TALKING TO ME AGAIN! _**He held up, looking as if he were a kid that got to have one Christmas present early. I rolled my eyes.

_I NEVER SAID YOU COULDN'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. I JUST SAID DON'T TALK TO ME UNTIL YOU'VE WOKEN UP FROM THE NIGHTMARE YOU WERE LIVING IN. HAVE YOU WOKEN UP YET? _I wrote then held up for him to see with a frown on my face.

His face went from happy to sad.

**_YEAH... I'VE WOKEN UP. I'M SORRY. YOU WERE RIGHT._** He'd then written. Guilt was all over his face. Guilt then flooded me.

He needed a friend right now, not a bitch.

_YOU'RE FORGIVEN SO LONG AS YOU FORGIVE ME. YOU NEED A FRIEND RIGHT NOW AND THAT WAS A BITCH MOVE ON MY PART. _I wrote, giving him an apologetic look. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

**_THERE'S NOTHING TO FORGIVE. YOU WERE RIGHT AND I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO YOU. I DID THE OPPOSITE AND I DESERVED WHAT I GOT._** Hiccup wrote, looking at me sadly.

_NO, YOU DIDN'T. YOU DESERVED BETTER THAN THAT. YOU STILL DO. HEATHER WAS JUST... NOT FOR YOU. MAYBE FOR SOMEONE ELSE, SHE IS, BUT NOT YOU. YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER, AND YOU DESERVE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS YOU ARE. _I gave Hiccup a reassuring look.

**_HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?_** Hiccup asked, looking at me doubtingly.

_BECAUSE THE HICCUP I KNOW IS WORTH MORE THAN HIS DAD'S WEIGHT IN GOLD._ I wrote, grinning as I showed him.

Even though our windows were closed, I could still just hear him – after he read what I wrote, he threw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

I could even hear his dad from downstairs in his house; '_ASTRID MADE ANOTHER CRACK ABOUT MY WEIGHT, DIDN'T SHE?!_'. How he knows this stuff, I am still bewildered. Hiccup seemed to slap a hand over his mouth to try stop laughing.

It was only then, when Hiccup turned to look at his door to reply to his father, that I realised he was dressed in his charcoal-black suit – his sleeves, typically Hiccup, were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was even mostly slicked back, only some of his bangs refused and stayed strewn across his forehead. It looked good, though…

He cleaned up nice.

I snapped out of my checking him out when he turned back to the window. Luckily, I noted, I wasn't drooling.

**_ANYWAY... YOU GOING TONIGHT? _**Hiccup had asked. I frowned.

_NO, I'M STUDYING. _I replied.

**_OH, WELL, I WISH YOU WERE. I GOTTA GO NOW - FISHLEGS IS GIVING ME A LIFT AND WILL BE HERE SHORTLY. ENJOY YOUR NIGHT. _**Hiccup wrote, looking sad but also like he was trying to cover up his sadness with a fake smile. I frowned again and looked down to write a response.

_HEY, DON'T BE SAD. YOU WILL HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME, I'M SURE. GIVE FISHLEGS MY REGARDS. _I'd written, but by the time I looked up again and showed the reply, he'd done his Houdini trick… He was gone.

I sighed heavily, and looked over at my closet. I eyed the slightly open door, knowing my homecoming dress was hung inside it, with hesitant eyes.

I bit my lip as I debated.

I then suddenly slapped my forehead.

"I can't seriously be considering going to homecoming, after I just committed to studying…" I groaned. I the sighed and was about to get back to studying when my eye caught on a scrunched up paper ball over by my waste bin.

I knew what that was.

I knew what was written on it.

The question was… Even if I did decide to go, forgo studying, what would that change?

Staring at the paper, I realised that tonight was my chance to tell him. Really, truly, tell him and he can't be swayed by Heather anymore… I have the chance…

But he's expecting me to be home studying…

I told myself I would study…

I eyed the closet again. I then looked between it and the scrunched up paper a few times before groaning.

"Alright! Alright… I'll go… But after I finish studying." I compromised, since I only had a third to go anyway.

An hour and a half later, I had finished my work and just finished having a shower so I was in my room wearing nothing but my robe and my hair was up and out of my face as I did my make-up.

I kept it light – smokey-azure eye shadow to bring out my eyes, mascara to show how long my eyelashes really were since they were blonde-tipped and appeared shorter than what they really were &amp; fairy-floss pink lipstick. I had no need for foundation or concealer because I had no acne or whatever. I had a flawless face beneath my glasses…

Speaking of which…

I swapped out my glasses for my transparent contacts so that I could still see and wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to my glasses.

From there I put in my diamond drop-earrings and a matching diamond necklace. They belonged to my late grandmother, so they had sentimental value as well as profit value. I then put on a diamond wrist cuff that my mother had gotten me for my birthday this past year.

I then let my hair out and put in in a braid again, but this time it was slung over my left shoulder. I scrutinised my reflection and decided that my hair needed something…

Oh! I know.

I added a second braid, starting from my left bangs and then eventually blending into my hair. I also fanned out my bangs so that it didn't look so emo.

Finally satisfied with my hair, I moved on to getting dressed. I slipped my robe off and put my dress on.

My dress was azure in colour. It was cap-sleeved and was floor-length. It had a sweet-heart neckline and the bodice was bejewelled with white diamontes. It went perfect with my accessories. I then put on azure kitten-heels that had diamonte bows on the peep-toe straps. I grabbed my sparkling silver string clutch bag and then took one last look in my mirror.

I didn't even recognise myself…

I didn't see me in the mirror; I saw a blonde-haired beauty that looked elegant but at the same time wouldn't take 'no' for an answer with the way she held herself. She was appearance-wise my polar opposite, yet she was me because I was dressed up.

For homecoming.

Someone tell me why I'm doing this again? Oh yeah, to try and win the heart of the man I love that way he won't have to suffer anymore from being in relationships with women who don't truly care about him like I do.

I took a glance at the paper ball by the bin one last time, before deciding to grab it and put it in my purse, along with my phone and wallet and keys.

I then took a deep breath to calm myself, before walking out my bedroom door.

When I'd gotten to the dance, There was, maybe, an hour left. It had taken me an hour to get my mother to stop sobbing at my appearance and take me already…

I was hesitant, and nervous, as I entered the gym. It was all decorated and stuff to look nice, but it was still the gym. We would've gotten a nice venue for this, had everyone handed in their slips to attend on time. Because everyone did it at the last-minute, we failed to book a place, so this was the best we could do.

Although, as soon as I'd entered…

"Who is she?" I heard whispers.

"Do we know her?"

"She's beautiful…"

"I wonder if she's here with anyone…"

All sorts of things buzzed around me as I tried to look for Hiccup. He was the reason I'm here. The only reason why I'd dress up like this…

It took a few minutes, but I eventually found him…

Staring at me in shock like someone just slapped him right across the face.

And then I saw the corners of his mouth lift and happiness as his eyes took on a look of recognition.

He began to walk towards me when he was suddenly stopped by Heather… In which, I was close enough to them to hear the conversation…

"Hiccy, you look amazing! I knew you tidied up nice." Heather said, licking her lips. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Heather. But, please, don't call me 'Hiccy' anymore." Hiccup said, no trace of the smile when he'd seen me on his face.

"Why not, Hiccy?" Heather asked.

"Well, for one, 'Hiccy' creeps me out severely… And second, we're no longer dating, so if you'll excuse me." Hiccup trailed off, trying to twist around but she held tighter as she wrapped herself around his arm.

I was getting pissed, along with Hiccup.

"You're still on about that? Come on, Hiccy! It was funny the first time, you don't have to keep going!" Heather said tiredly.

"I wasn't joking around, Heather. We're done. You were cheating on me with Dagur – my rival – and you fought me over it instead of be remorseful for your actions. I am not a play-thing, Heather. I am into serious relationships, you are obviously into flings. We are through. There's no more of…. This." Hiccup tried to tell her, speaking as if he were talking to a 4 year-old, gesturing between them at the end.

"I'd think about what you're saying, Hiccy. You'll never find a girl as good as me." She said, as if believing she was the perfect girl for him. I was enraged. I was about to storm over when Hiccup spoke.

"I don't need to think about it. I don't belong with you. I deserve better than to be cheated on when I've been nothing but faithful. I've even distanced myself from my friends to appease you. Well, no more, Heather. We've broken up. You're my ex now. I hold no inclination to tell you everything you wanna hear anymore. We are no longer an item. Besides, I know who I really belong to. She's someone who couldn't be more of your opposite." Hiccup said.

Heather's and I's jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?! You've given up me, your girlfriend, for a nerd like her?! I knew she wasn't just a friend to you but you kept lying to me!" Heather hissed, ripping her arms from around him in an accusing manner.

"Heather, you ceased to be my girlfriend the second you started up with Dagur behind my back. Also, do not ever call her a nerd again. She was never just a friend to me, I'll admit that, but I had chosen you over her for a long time… And I regret it severely. I wish I'd chosen her. So, the least I can do, is tell her how I feel now and apologise for choosing a selfish, backstabbing princess over her, the girl who's been there for me since we were kids." Hiccup told her, a harsh final tone as he stopped talking. Heather then had the audacity to 'humph' and stalk off. Hiccup watched her go in disgust, before turning to me and walked over.

"Astrid, I… I'm–" Hiccup began, but I cut him off by getting the paper ball out of my bag and unscrunching it to show him what I'd written.

_I LOVE YOU... WHY CAN'T YOU SEE YOU BELONG WITH ME?_ Was displayed, the ink and paper very old. I'd written it shortly after he began dating Heather.

Hiccup's eyes bulged, reading the paper, before looking at me with a breath-taking smile.

He then, suddenly, yanked his suit jacket open to grab a carefully folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, and presented it to me.

**_I LOVE YOU... I WISH I WAS WITH YOU INSTEAD OF HER._** His note read, looking about as old as mine was. I felt my eyes sting with tears as I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes with unfiltered love and I felt my heart swell so much it almost hurt.

"All this time…?" I trailed off.

"Heathers will come and go, but there's only one Astrid." Hiccup said, giving me a gentle smile as he tucked his paper away again and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

I put my paper away in my purse and cupped his face between my hands.

"I love you." I told him. He looked dazed for a moment before smiling goofily at me.

"I love you, too." He replied, and I gave him a bright smile. He was about to say something else, but I didn't give him time to…

I pulled him in and I kissed him.

I poured all my love for him into it, and didn't stop until we were breathless.

Finally, he and I were together…

Finally, he let me know he knows we belong together…

And I'm never gonna let him go.


End file.
